Talk:Ocarina of Time: The True Villain/@comment-17737991-20140109184618
Alright, time to bring out my essay. . "Their bodies were left over, and he created Redead minions for Ganondorf" If being sealed in a mask causes the body to become a redead, why was there no redead Mikau, Darmani, or Deku Butler son? "Both the realms of Hyrule and Termina have access to this realm, so he was able to claim it. " How do you know Termina has access to the sacred realm? "Because Link was sent through time by Zelda, he had never actually closed the portal through time in this world. He uses this to his advantage, and goes back through time before Link puts the sword back in." Okay… some things are wrong here. By portal through time, I assume you mean the Temple of Time portal. But to use that, one would need the master sword… a sword which evil can't touch. So HMS, since he's evil in this theory, wouldn't have been able to use the portal. Then you go on to say HMS went back in time to the events of MM, which is a problem. The timeline where Link goes to Termina is the child timeline. In your theory, HMS is in the adult timeline, went back in time, and somehow ended up in the child timeline. Shouldn't he have just gone to the past of the adult timeline? How could he jump into an alternate reality? From what we've seen, traveling through time in the Temple of Time seems to occur within one timeline, which is the adult one. The only reason Link ended up in a different timeline at the end of OoT is because he didn't use the Temple of Time, Zelda sent him back instead. I can only assume her time powers work differently than the Temple of Time. Anyway, point is, Temple of Time sends you through one timeline. Since HMS used the temple of time to time travel (which shouldn't work because master sword and evil), he should have went back in time to the past in the adult timeline, not spontaneously jump into the child timeline. "The mask however, has already given the Happy Mask Salesman unimaginable power, but not full power, as the demon inside the mask has been trying to hold off giving him power." … Why would the mask hold back? Majora in control of an evil person seems like it'd be beneficial to her. Plus, while hylians aren't as strong as say, gorons, they're certainly a more sturdy host than some of the other races. I don't see why Majora would hold back on giving him power so long as she's in control. Also, I don't think that's how the mask works. If I understand correctly, he got power from Majora's Mask, then the mask was taken from him yet... he retained the power he received? How? The skull kid seemed to lose all MM given powers when the mask ditched him so why does it work differently for HMS? After reading further into the theory, I get the impression HMS was not wearing Majora's Mask to get power so it could not possess him. How was he getting the power then? "The Happy Mask Salesman spends three days attempting to place himself into the moon, so he can get the masks Link had received. However, doing this the Happy Mask Salesman is split into five beings, which represent his personalities." "He nearly gets into the moon, but decides it would be smarter to create an alternate realm for Link to trek around so Majora's Mask doesn't interfere. The Happy Mask Salesman tricks Link into giving him all of his masks." Interesting theory there but wouldn't it have just been easier to forcefully take the masks from Link? Or better yet, lie and convince Link to give them to him… without magical moon stuff. "He then gives Link the Deity mask, and sends Link inside the moon." Link got FD mask in the moon, he wasn't sent to the moon after getting it. And wait, what? HMS had the FD mask this whole time? Why the frick did he need Majora's Mask then? FD's power apparently rivals the power of MM, why wouldn't he just stick with the FD mask? "Oh, and as for Majora, he tried to crush the town in order to kill the Happy Mask Salesman." Again, why is Majora reluctant to give HMS power? Was he... forcefully taking it from her or what? How'd he even do that... using another mask or what? And why would Majora bring the moon down to kill one person? I know she's insane but still, that's going ridiculously overboard. EDIT: Here are some more flaws I found "However, doing this the Happy Mask Salesman is split into five beings, which represent his personalities. The jungle masked one, whom represents his insanity, the machine masked one, which represents his inability to show remorse or feeling for human life, the fish-masked one, which represents his misleading words (the course you go through is what represents this) the Twinmold mask which represents his many different personalities, and the Majora's Mask one, which shows his obsession with using the mask to gain ultimate power." The masks those kids wear in the moon are the faces of the bosses Link faced in the temples. Those creatures were created by Majora-possesed skull kid to keep the Four Giants from interfering. Quite a coincidence that monsters made by Majora just so happen to represent HMS's personalities :/ "Link fights and kills the demon inside of Majora's Mask, leaving nothing inside of it to prevent the Happy Mask Salesman from gaining the power inside the mask." Eh... I'm pretty sure the demon inside the mask IS the power. Majora's Mask is just a normal mask without the demon Majora. What you were saying about Majora trying to keep power away from HMS makes more sense now, since you think the mask itself has power and Majora was trying to keep it to herself. Like I said though, I don't think that's how it works. I'm pretty sure Majora herself is what makes the mask powerful. Alternatively I guess you could say that the demon left the mask, so then HMS was able to fully steal her power since he couldn't do so while she was inside the mask. But I doubt the mask itself has any power... it's just a mask without Majora. ---- Okay, that all aside, not a bad attempt. I'm not trying to talk down on this, afterall every theory has holes. Fixing the holes, if it can be done, makes theories better though ^^